


How to Get Rejected: A Guide by Lu Han

by luminaccia



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop, Luhan - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, TaoHun - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform, actually everyone is weird, i'm sorry for all the cringiness, lubaek, luhan is weird with feelings, mentions of Kaisoo, this has a lot of weird cracky parts but please bear with it, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaccia/pseuds/luminaccia
Summary: "This is the weirdest story I've ever read, I give it 5 stars." - Zhang Yixing, Flute Enthusiast"I was forced to give it 5 stars, Lu Han is a waste of time." -Huang Zitao, Relationships Expert





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or just weirdness, English isn't my first language. This is also very short since it's kind of an introduction:(

Hello there! I'm Lu Han but people just call me Luhan. I'm 28 years old and... I'm a man. I like football, sleeping and hanging out with my cat. 

Now that the introductions are done, we can get to the point: why you're here. Well, of course I know why you're here, you saw the title, got interested and clicked on it. Even though I don't know why you would be interested, I'm happy to tell the story. Keep in mind that rejection happens to everyone. I mean, the person who rejected me didn't even know they rejected me in the first place. Anyways, back to my story... It starts with my best friend getting bored of my lonely-self...


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,hi,hi! Please enjoy :)
> 
> 10/04/2019 Update: Oh my goodness. I'm just rereading this and there are SO MANY mistakes I'm honestly really really sorry :(

"Ughh..."  
Luhan gets up from his place on the couch with difficulty after his doorbell rings. Holding his waist while slowly walking to the door, he doesn't have to guess who it is that wants to come into his (very messy) apartment at such (11 a.m, really) an hour on a Saturday. When he opens the door, as expected the cheerful face of Kim Minseok comes into the view, his face expression contrasting badly with Luhan's sullen one.

"Hey." is the only thing Luhan says before turning his back to Minseok and slowly walking back to his living room. He hears Minseok take off his shoes in a hurry and he's grabbed by the waist before he can step inside the room, the heavy looking shopping bag in Minseok's hand delivering a painful hit to his groin.

"Why are you so sulky, Lu? It's Saturday!" Minseok exclaims happily, standing a little on his tip-toes to put his chin on Luhan's right shoulder, seemingly having not noticed the way Luhan's left eye is twitching because of the pain in his groin.

Shaking Minseok off of him, Luhan sighs and turns around to get the shopping bag and go to the kitchen. "What did you buy so heavy? I think my baby-maker is broken." he says while pouting. Noticing Minseok looking at him with empty eyes, he puts the shopping bag on the kitchen island and asks with a monotone voice

"What."

"...Just call it a penis, you're nearly thirty years old." Minseok says and crosses his arms.  
"Honestly Lu, you act like such a baby sometimes. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, you're lazy, messy, clumsy, anti-social and childish!"

Luhan looks away, hurt. "Oh wow, why'd you stop? Don't you think it's rude not to deepen the wound after you've already stabbed someone?"  
It isn't nice of Minseok to point out his bad habits at all. Especially when he's only a high-school graduate who can't keep a job.

Minseok rolls his eyes, which just makes Luhan even more hurt.

"Luhan, I'm not trying to hurt you here. I'm just sad that you're lonely and want you to grow up a little so you become... less lonely. Don't you want a nice boyfriend?"

Luhan just focuses on the cutting board he's taking out the cut some cucumbers. Minseok sighs.  
"Come on, Hannie, don't be hurt. I didn't mean it so seriously, look at me please?" he pleads, head tilted to the side and lips pouting cutely.

 _Not today Satan_ , Luhan thinks as he once again turns his head away from Minseok.  
_He's not gonna get me with his cuteness again, I will resist._  
"Hannie?" _Damn it, damn it, damn it..._ Luhan starts cutting the cucumbers, a little harshly maybe.  
He swallows.  
"Oh, um, of course I'm not hurt Minseokie, I was just kidding. Yeah, I'm a child. Anyways, why don't you just go and...tidy up the living room or something? You love to do that and I'll prepare breakfast."  
He tries to smile and moves on to the tomatoes while the older man stalks out of the kitchen, muttering something about being single and a date.

The thing is, Luhan already likes someone. Well, two someones but the other one is just a celebrity crush. He likes Minseok, the same Minseok he's been best friends with ever since they bumped into each other one rainy day two years ago, when Minseok got dumped by his asshole of a boyfriend and Luhan was just fired from his 5th job and they both wanted some comfort food. He had seen the last tub mint chocolate chip ice cream and was running towards it, of course with his terrible luck Minseok got to it first. He had yelled in terror which made the shorter man drop the ice cream in surprise and ten minutes later they were sitting together on the steps of an apartment building with two spoons and an awkward atmosphere, sharing the ice cream.

But now Minseok is saying all those things about him and he thinks, _I'm obviously not his type at all, I should really move on_. Of course two seconds later he gets the bright idea to just "fuck it and confess like a man, just get it over with" and he sprints to the living room, nearly barreling into Minseok who's dusting the top of the door. He decides to get to the point right away.

"Minseok, Minseok guess what!" He exclaims, a little out of breath. _Damn, I really should start exercising_ , he thinks.

"I'm not good at guessing so just tell me, what's up?" Minseok says disinterestedly.  
Luhan doesn't care.

"I think you're right, I'm sick of being lonely and miserable. That's why I decided to c-"  
Minseok doesn't let him finish and suddenly clutches on to Luhan's arms, nearly making him fall down.

"You what!! This is great, I'm calling everyone right away and we'll start setting you up with someone!"

 _This isn't going the way I want it,_ thinks Luhan as his mouth falls open at seeing Minseok so excited running over to his phone.  
"W-wait Minseok!" he calls out but then something on his mind says, _you shouldn't have even try to confess, why would Minseok like you?_

Agreeing with the voice in his head, he goes along with his best friend, thinking _maybe this is for the better_.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later everyone is present in Luhan's living room. There's Zhang Yixing, Luhan's other best friend and partner in crime since elementary school. There's Park Chanyeol, who Luhan doesn't know how he got invited but let him come inside anyways and of course Huang Fucking Zitao and his too-cool-for-you boyfriend of five years, Oh Sehun.

"What's he doing here?" Luhan asks, side eye-ing Sehun who's leaning against the armchair Zitao is sitting on, wearing sunglasses and sipping what Luhan assumes to be Iced Green Tea Latte.

"Let him stay, he's not doing anything to you." Zitao hisses through his teeth, as always very protective of his boyfriend.  
Sehun pays him no mind, just keeps on sipping his latte and watching Minseok and Yixing bickering about something.

To be honest, Luhan isn't that fond of Sehun. It's not that he's a bad person or anything, no, in fact, he's very kind. Well, kind to everyone except Luhan. He still can't get over the time Sehun kept bad-mouthing him to the customers at the coffee shop he worked at, causing him to get in arguments with said customers and inevitably getting fired. He rolls his eyes and turns to Minseok.

"So? What are we doing?"

Minseok stops his discussion with Yixing and stands up. Going to the middle of the room he clasps his hands.  
"Yixing and I have made a plan."

Yixing raises his hand and smiles, the cute dimple on his cheek standing out.  
"And...What is it?" Chanyeol asks excitedly, sitting at the edge of his seat looking like a cute puppy.

"You're not included in it." Yixing delivers the sad news with the most innocent smile anyone could ever make, patting Chanyeol's arm as Chanyeol immediately stands up to leave.  
"Oh, sorry..." with that, Chanyeol leaves the house.  
An awkward silence surrounds the room.

"...So?" Sehun asks hesitantly as if he's scared he will be the next one to get kicked out by Yixing's gentle words.

Minseok clears his throat and starts. Luhan isn't paying attention until Minseok mentions his choice of fashion.

"Wait! What's wrong with my style?"

Minseok looks a little disturbed by the interruption but answers him nonetheless. "Nothing. It's just that we think you could do better, that would make you more attractive so I assigned Sehun to this mission." Luhan's mouth falls open.  
"You did what?!" Both him and Sehun yell at the same time.  
"I assigned Sehun to get you a better sense of style." Minseok calmly says, seemingly annoyed by the yelling.

"Okay," Luhan says, closing his eyes and thinking _I'll get through this, I'll do this just so I can fall in love with somebody else and move on from Minseok. It'll be okay._

Minseok blinks.

"Okay. So, yeah, you should tell us about your ideal type, what you want in a boyfriend so Zitao can find someone to set you up with."

 _Actually, you're my ideal type_ , he wants to say but of course, it's too late to go back.  
"Yes Luhan, tell us about your ideal type," Yixing says with a totally-not-innocent smirk and Luhan wants to punch him. On the other hand, Zitao is fucking good at this matchmaking thing so he has some hope.

No seriously, he set up Kim Jongin with Do Kyungsoo back in college and that was a match no one thought would be possible, yet they are now engaged and Luhan is also invited to the wedding. Also, six months ago Yifan was talking about how he wanted a boyfriend (small, huggable but hot at the same time) and the next day Zitao came in to the cafe they always hung out at with a short boy who later turned out to be Yifan's first ever crush from high school, Kim Junmyeon.  
Needless to say, they are also very happy and engaged.

"Hmm... I like people who are shorter than me because I'm already not so tall, also someone with a cute smile and pretty eyes. Someone who likes football like me and would come pet cats with me in the adoption center every weekend."

He says this all the while sneaking glances at Minseok. "But... petting cats at the adoption center every weekend is our thing... oh well."

Luhan instantly feels angry at himself for saying that but also a little angry at Minseok for not understanding that he likes him. Yixing also seems a little sad as the only person who knows about Luhan liking Minseok but Luhan notices Sehun's eyes darting between him and Minseok as if he can feel the desperation coming from the Chinese man's heart.

"Let's get to work then!" Zitao exclaims suddenly and everyone gets up to do their things.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me I'm losing my sight these aren't all sweatpants." Luhan sighs loudly, looking at Sehun who's groaning about how Luhan is a hopeless case and he should've never agreed, _curse you Zitao for making me love you._ Everyone but Sehun had left after the plan-making and now he had to spend his wonderful Saturday with this demon.  
He gets up and peers into his wardrobe. "They aren't all sweatpants, there are some jeans there, see?" he says gesturing to the three pairs of jeans (one ripped, one black and one normal skinny jeans) hung in the right side of the wardrobe.

"They look ten years old, look at the knees! What did you do, sleep in them?"

Sehun throws his hands into the air and then pushes his fingers through his hair, muttering about how this is so annoying and _curse you Zitao for making me love you._

"...Maybe, can I not sleep in whatever I want to?" Luhan says quietly, feeling insulted.

Sehun sighs and starts sorting through the t-shirts messily thrown to the ground. "Okay, I guess we'll have to do with what we have because I don't have time to take you shopping."  
Luhan frowns.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure you aren't busy because all you do is stay home and watch TV."

Sehun side-eyes him while folding some of his t-shirts, his lips pursed.

"Excuse me, I'm a rising model and I do a lot of photo shoots. I also hang out a lot with my friends."

Luhan snorts. "What friends? The ones that are Zitao's?"

Ok, he can admit that this one was a little harsh, but he couldn't help it.

The hurt is evident in Sehun's actions as he gets up harshly with a few clothing items in his hand.

"I can't take you shopping because you are a rude piece of shit and also because Zitao already found you a match, you're meeting him on Monday afternoon. I have a family outing I need to get to tomorrow." with that he leaves the room to presumably throw the clothes in his hand to the washing machine, leaving Luhan to panic over the thoughts of a date on Monday and not liking Minseok anymore.

Not long after, Sehun returns and they just look at anything except each other awkwardly. Finally, Luhan decides that he should apologize like a real man so he clears his throat and starts talking at the same time Sehun says something.

  
"I'm sor- wait you say it first. Or don't."

Sehun looks at him incredulously but talks first nonetheless.  
"Well, you're kinda right about me having Zitao's friends as friends but I do have other friends! Jongin and Kyungsoo for example! Also, I don't sit at home everyday, I have a lot of work too! You're being really unfair hyung!" He whines, pouting.

Luhan can't believe Oh Sehun just whined like a child. And called him "hyung".

  
He shakes off his surprise and begins his apology.

"I'm sorry for talking so rudely, that was really uncalled for. Of course, you have friends, so many of our friends adore you. Also, I'm sure you're busy as well, I don't know what came over me."

They stand in silence for a few minutes. Then suddenly Luhan feels a sense of sympathy and friendliness towards the younger man, urging him to say those three words.

"Wanna be friends?"

He nearly falls back with the force of Sehun hugging him tightly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Monday comes quickly. Maybe a little too quickly for Luhan to be comfortable with the fact he's meeting a guy who he doesn't know anything about him but his name _today, at 5.30 p.m._  
Thankfully, his dear Minseok and newfound BFF Sehun are here to help him. That was clear sarcasm since what they do is more stressing Luhan and less helping.

Right now, he's wrestling with Sehun who wants to put bb cream on his face because _no one will look at you with those pimples, Luhan hyung_. On the other hand, Minseok is lounging on Luhan's bed as he scrolls through the Instagram account of _hmm... what was his name again? Oh yes, Baekhyun._

"Minseokie, a little help please?" Luhan pleads as he tries to dodge Sehun's beauty blender. "Let him put it on Lu, you need to get rid of those pimples if you want to impress Baekhyun," Minseok replies, not looking up from his phone.

Luhan finally gives in and lets Sehun do whatever he wants and _yes, that includes the black shirt you want me to put on Sehun, ugh._  
  
From what he sees in the pictures, Baekhyun is very attractive. He's two years younger but that's not what makes Luhan think Baekhyun isn't his type, no, it's the flirty and weird captions he writes and the way he acts in the videos he uploaded on Instagram. Maybe Chanyeol's type but definitely not Luhan's. Still, if he's gonna be able to move on from his best friend he's going to do it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As evening approaches Seoul, Luhan's already seated in the café he's going to meet Baekhyun at, waiting for him.  
It's five minutes before 5.30 that Baekhyun arrives and they order their drinks (one strawberry milkshake for Baekhyun and a cup of coffee for Luhan.). From then on, they talk about anything and everything.  
Luhan thinks Baekhyun is very sweet and nice, but he doesn't feel anything other than friendliness towards the shorter man. Still, he's irresistibly cute and that's why Luhan can't say no when Baekhyun asks if they can have another date on Thursday after they finish their drinks and decide to take a walk in the park that's close to Luhan's apartment building. Eventually, they part their ways and Luhan starts walking to the other end of the park to get home.  
  
After two minutes of walking, he stops to admire the sky. He's thinking rather dramatically about how stars can't compare to the twinkle that appears in Minseok's eyes when he sees Luhan's room tidy for once when the said man appears right behind where he's standing interrupts him.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

The quiet and familiar voice of his best friend makes him turn around only to see him standing 5 meters away with a smile on his face.  
_The moonlight makes him look even more ethereal,_ Luhan thinks.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Or was your date so great you still haven't recovered from its effects?" , the older man asks, coming closer (too close, Luhan thinks) and sending him into a wave of what the younger generation calls _hmm... what was it? Oh yes, gay panic_.

"Uhm...Yeah, the date was great." He manages to say without falling down since his knees are feeling very weak.

"And? Will there be another date in the recent future?"

Luhan tries to focus and steps away from Minseok, turning his back to him so he can talk without stuttering.

"Well...We're thinking another one on Thursday. It's basically confirmed but I got his number just in case."

He can literally feel Minseok rolling his eyes.

"Of course you got his phone number, Lu, what else were you supposed to do? Keep in contact with Instagram?"

Luhan doesn't reply, he doesn't want to say that he doesn't want to keep in contact with Baekhyun. At least not as his boyfriend.

 _I should've known,_ he thinks bitterly, paying no mind to Minseok coming beside him and pester him with questions about his date. _I should've known that dating someone else would never work. Maybe if he was taken... No. I don't even want to think about that._

"...Han? Lu Han? Are you listening to me?"

Luhan turns back to Minseok with confused eyes as he hears his name from the Korean man's mouth. "Uh yeah, of course I am listening."

Once again, Minseok rolls his eyes.

"Wow, thanks, you answered so well. Anyways, I want to tell you something."

The seriousness of the words create a spark of hope in Luhan's heart. _Does he mean...Oh my god, is he going to confess his love to me and we'll go back to my apartment to make love?! I thought that only happened in books and movies!_

"You can tell me anything, Minseok. Tell me!"

Minseok bites his lower lip in worry. "Well, I actually wanted to gather everyone to make an announcement on Thursday. Would it be ok with Baekhyun if he came too? I really need to make this announcement then because it's the only free day I have."

Luhan's dreams shatter into pieces and he blinks. Then he starts stuttering his response.

"Oh- Um, yes I'm- I'm sure Baekhyun would-" He clears his throat. "I'm sure Baekhyun would love to meet you all." he finishes awkwardly.

"Great then, see you on Thursday."

Luhan just stands there even after Minseok has left, thinking about how awkward he is and how life is so unfair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Wednesday, the day before his second date with Baekhyun and Minseok's very important announcement, Luhan feels nervous.

He doesn't know why he's feeling so nervous, he doesn't even like Baekhyun that much to be nervous on their second date and Minseok's announcement is probably going to be something like the coffee shop he's the owner of turning into one of those chain shops like Starbucks.

Still, he feels like something bad will happen.

He tries to eat but the only things he can eat in the house are instant noodles and an opened box of leftover pizza from Tuesday night. He decides it's better that he doesn't eat at all and goes to bed, falling asleep with difficulty since the weird nervous feeling in his stomach just won't go away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday morning, he wakes up, wears something other than his pajamas and leaves the house to meet Baekhyun for his breakfast date.

They have their breakfast in silence (well, Baekhyun does since Luhan makes up an excuse saying he's not hungry and he'll just get cake when they go to Minseok's) and get up, decide to take a walk in another park before they go to Minseok's coffee shop for the announcement when it's lunchtime.

That's when Baekhyun decides to ask Luhan about his hobbies for the first time since they met.

"Oh, um, I like to play football. And do shopping maybe? I mostly just cuddle with my cat actually."

"You have a cat? Oh wow, I have a dog called Mongryong. I bet they wouldn't get along." Baekhyun says cheerily and Luhan just walks on.

Soon, lunchtime approaches and Luhan and Baekhyun run into Minseok right when they are about to enter the coffee shop.

"Oh hi Luhan- Hey! You're Baekhyun right? Nice to meet you I'm Kim Minseok, this lazyass mans best friend." Minseok says happily while shaking Baekhyun's hand.

Baekhyun looks just as happy as he answers. "Yes, I am Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you too!"

They leave Minseok at the door and go inside, Luhan immediately spotting his friends and walking over to their table with Baekhyun on the tow.

Sehun's looking at something on his phone with his arm around Zitao. Meanwhile, Zitao looks around boredly then sneakily steals the little cookie placed neatly next to Junmyeon's cup of coffee. Of course, Junmyeon doesn't notice since he's busy laughing at something Yifan just said but his fiance notices and pulls the coffee cup towards himself, sending a glare at the younger Chinese man.

Yixing is showing a bright orange flute to Jongin who looks tired, _Kyungsoo's probably inside_ , Luhan assumes and Chanyeol... Well, Chanyeol's looking at Baekhyun. Actually, he notices Baekhyun looking at Chanyeol right back and they both look mesmerized in a weird way so he just shakes his head and takes a seat next to Yixing.

"Who are you?" Baekhyun asks with a dreamy voice, still standing up. Everyone looks at him, wondering what's wrong with this stranger until Chanyeol replies in a voice laced with pure fascination.

"I'm Park Chanyeol and you must be Baekhyun."

"Yes, I'm glad you know my name, Park Chanyeol."

Luhan just turns towards Yixing, shaking his head.

"So what are you doing with that flute, Xing?"

Yixing turns to face him, having just noticed Luhan is also there.

"Ah, Lu-ge it's you! Well, I'm trying to teach myself how to play the flute. Wait, let me show you." he says and puts the flute to his mouth then starts blowing into it, playing a really terrible sounding version of Pokemon's opening soundtrack.

"That's great Yixing! Keep on trying." Luhan says while looking around to see if Minseok's coming and of course, he spots him.

Minseok walks over to the table with Kyungsoo who sits down on the seat between Jongin and Zitao. His best friend clasps his hands and gets everyone's attention by clearing his throat loudly.

 _He doesn't have to do that with me, I'm always paying attention when it's him_ , Luhan thinks absentmindedly.

"Good afternoon everyone, I want to make a very exciting announcement. We're only waiting for one more person and... oh here he is!"

Minseok's eyes light up in a way Luhan's never seen before when a guy around his height enters through the glass doors of the shop and suddenly the weird stomachache Luhan had the night before returns, the terrible feeling doubling as he feels hungry and light-headed at the same time.

The guy walks over to their table, his eyes never leaving Minseok's. He holds the guy's hand when he reaches him and together they turn to face everyone at the table. Luhan feels his body freeze in realization.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Kim Jongdae. We've been dating for four months."

"Hi everyone, I'm Jongdae as Minseok said. Nice to meet you all!"

Luhan is vaguely aware of Sehun looking at him in worry and Yixing sadly playing My Heart Will Go On with his flute as the light-headedness gets worse and his vision blackens. The last thing he feels is his face hitting something hard and voices screaming his name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, hello! Firstly I want to apologize for posting this when it's so cracky and just... weird but I really like writing and I like to think I have good ideas. I'm hoping to get better at writing and what better way than posting it where everyone can see, right? The reason why I'm dumping all these here is because this is the first time I'm posting a fanfiction in English so please bear with my mistakes and see you all later :)


	3. Two

4 months. It's been 4 months since he woke up in a hospital with Baekhyun and Yixing by his side. It's also been 3 months since he last properly talked to Minseok.

"Han, stop the 3rd person narrative and go change your clothes."

He doesn't pay any attention to his only real friend's words and just keeps sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, a blanket thrown across his lap and his eyes wide open in concentration as a bead of sweat rolls down his neck.

_I must not sweat. I must not sweat. I must not..._

Right then, the only person who cares about him in this world, his favorite caretaker Junmyeon comes up to him, eyes narrowed and all of a sudden the sweatshirt he's wearing is being tugged off.

"Hey! Stop that- Junmyeon, stop that!" he yells as he tries to fight back. Junmyeon stops and leans back, hands on his waist.

"You idiot, it's too hot inside to be wearing a sweatshirt and sitting with a blanket! Now take that off before I kick you out of my house!"

Luhan looks at Yifan with pleading eyes but he just shrugs and goes back to whatever he's doing on his laptop.

He doesn't want to be kicked out because this is where he's been staying at since he got out of the hospital after burning his house down three months ago.   
He remembers feeling empty and clutching to Yifan's arms as if he's his lifeline as they took him to their house.

 _Oh right, I should really talk to my houseowner about the repairs,_  he thinks as he takes off his sweatshirt to wear his favorite grey t-shirt (5 years old and ripped under the arm) instead.

As he leaves the guest room, sound of a cheery yell fills the house, a deep laughter sounding right after.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are here.

He enters the room and takes a seat on the armchair farthest away from them. He doesn't really have a reason to do that since he didn't even like Baekhyun that way but still... he's been feeling lonely and he'd rather not see any couples at all, Yifan and Junmyeon are cheesy enough.

After he fainted at the coffee shop, the first thing he saw after waking up was Baekhyun's anxious face and the first thing he heard was him telling Luhan about how he thinks their relationship won't work because he's fallen in love with Chanyeol already.  _Wow, no one could guess that,_ he remembers saying. Though it could be worse, he could wake up to Yixing confessing how he told everyone about Luhan liking Minseok.

Which happened right after Baekhyun left the room.

He shakes his head and starts observing as he always does these days. Yifan gets up, grumbling about having to go pick the wedding invitations by himself and drops a kiss on Junmyeon's cheek who's chopping some vegetables in the kitchen then leaves.

Luhan feels lonely.

Then he looks at Baekhyun who has his head leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder, both of them watching the TV.

Oh wow, Luhan feels even lonelier somehow.  _Who's next to come here, Sehun and Zitao?_

As if sensing his thoughts, Chanyeol turns his head to look at him with pity in his eyes. Luhan doesn't want any of it, it's his fault for falling in too deep with his best friend and panicking and burning his house down after Minseok messages him for the first time in a whole month, asking him if he'll be there for Kyungsoo and Jongin's wedding.

"Hey dude, stop that brooding. Look, you'll find someone else, okay? You're kind, polite and handsome. Who wouldn't want you?"

For some reason, his thoughts go to Minseok's words about his bad habits.  _Oh how much I wish I could go back to those days..._

"Oh my God, Chanyeol, you made him cry! Luhan, don't cry!"

He wipes the tears from his eyes. "I just... I miss Yixing!" he lies. Well, it's not a complete lie since he stopped contacting Yixing after he told everyone Luhan liked Minseok.

"He misses you too! He's been playing only sad songs about best friends leaving without a goodbye on his flute nonstop since you stopped talking to him!" Chanyeol cries out in frustration.

"He still plays that stupid flute?!" Luhan yells, just as frustrated.

"Yeah, he does and he got fucking good at it." Baekhyun chimes in, taking a bite from the muffin Junmyeon just placed in front of him.

"I always had faith in him."

Luhan takes the muffin Junmyeon placed in front of him too, thanking the smaller man as he sits down.

Junmyeon clears his throat.

"So, you're coming to the wedding, right Luhan?"

Oh yes, Junmyeon and Yifan's wedding. Of course he'll go but he's not sure he's ready to see Minseok again after the what happened at Kyungsoo and Jongin's wedding.

"Yeah," he says dryly.

"Okay but make sure not to get drunk that much again, it was a pain taking you home the last time."

"Seriously Chanyeol, can't you be a little more sensitive?"

Chanyeol just looks at Junmyeon confusedly. "Why, what did I say?" he asks, his words muffled from the muffin in his mouth. He gets no answer.

Luhan tunes them out and focuses on the fact that his life is so empty.  _If only I chased after my dream of being and idol,_  he thinks,  _I'd be the most adored person in China._

_China...China! Of course, I should move! I haven't gone back to my hometown in three years and I only came to Korea for a university I ended up dropping out from and for my idol dreams that never came true anyways!_

"Guys, guys! I have an idea!" he blurts out loudly, effectively cutting off the others' conversation and making them turn towards Luhan.

"What is it?"

"Well, maybe I should move. I'm tired of just sitting around and moping, I want to find myself again!"

Baekhyun and Junmyeon share a look. Chanyeol just leans back on the couch and crosses his arms. "And how are you going to afford moving? You don't even have a job."

 _Well, he makes a valid point,_ a voice in his head says.

"Uhh...I was thinking you guys could help me out until I get a proper job? I'm thinking of taking the exam for university again too, I'll work double jobs to afford and pay you back! Also, I've been a burden on you for too long," he explains, this time directing his words at Junmyeon.

"Oh my God, I think he's coming out."

"What do you mean coming out? He's already out!"

"That's not what I meant Chanyeol, coming out as in coming out of his depression thing." Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol lightly on the chest.

Junmyeon nods to himself slowly and Luhan knows he's processing what he said. So they wait, and wait, and wait...

"Junmyeon, are you there?"

"...hmm? Yes, yes, I was just thinking." he says as if coming out from a trance.

"You're never a burden to us, Luhan, we love you-"

"I love you too!" Luhan interrupts, sending a heart with his hands to Junmyeon.

"...but I think it would be good for you to go to somewhere new, well old but you know what I mean, and get yourself... a life."

Luhan's smile drops off his face. "Wow, thanks." he grumbles.

"Don't take it the wrong way. You'll still come to the wedding right?"

"Of course." Luhan sighs. Chanyeol takes a look at his watch and stretches, giving a look to Baekhyun.

"We'll help too Luhan, and we're leaving." Baekhyun says as he takes his jacket from the couch and they make their way to the door. Junmyeon gets up and follows after them to see them out.

"Goodbye."

"See you." The door closes. It's already nearing 8 p.m and Yifan will probably be home soon.

He decides to eat his dinner early and just go to sleep. So that's what he does.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 weeks before Yifan and Junmyeon's wedding, Chanyeol brings up this bright idea to go camping. With everyone. For five days.

Lu Han doesn't want to go, doesn't want to see Yixing and especially Minseok (and possibly his boyfriend) again. He packs anyways, in the morning with Junmyeon watching him to ensure he's not planning an escape because he needs to get out and face his problems, say goodbye to everyone because he'll be leaving the day after the wedding.

 _When did my life turn into this?_ he asks himself as he zips up his jacket and leaves out the door.

They're gonna meet everyone else at the camping place so he still has a couple hours to ready himself for facing two of his favorite people.

Lu Han knows the moment they see each other Zhang Yixing will start apologizing and begging to him for forgiveness while he starts apologizing and crying to Kim Minseok.

He cringes a little just at the thought of begging on his knees and crying apologies to Minseok but he knows he would do it if it meant he could go back to the way the things were before.

With his hands resting on his lap, balled into fists and an ugly expression on his face, he falls asleep in Yifan's car.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luhan wakes up with a start.

He puts a hand on his heart to feel his heart beating erratically and realizes the car stopped in the middle of the road.

After looking out the window he finds out it was a deer that kept them from continuing on and loses interest quickly. Junmyeon is sleeping too.

Instead, he remembers about his dream.

Luhan was standing next to Minseok. And Minseok was holding a baby. He remembers saying something like  _what name do you want to give to our baby._ He also remembers Minseok saying Jongdae. Naming their baby Jongdae of all names! A fucking nightmare.

While shaking his head, he doesn't notice Yifan looking at him weirdly from the driver's seat.

He leans back and starts playing games on his phone, trying to distract himself from the fact that he still hasn't moved on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _He didn't bring Jongdae with him,_ Luhan notes with joy as he trudges, no, skips along the path covered in pebbles hurting his feet to their friends.

Yifan is right behind him with all the baggages, trying to balance two bags on one arm and a suitcase in his left hand while Junmyeon is already at the bottom, talking animatedly to Jongin and Zitao about something. 

Kyungsoo is talking to Minseok and Sehun while Yixing seems to be trying to stop Chanyeol from... lighting a match?  _Is it a match?_

Squinting his eyes, Luhan watches as Baekhyun jumps towards Kyungsoo and hugs him good morning. Unfortunately Kyungsoo isn't as enthusiastic about the morning as Baekhyun is so he just pushes him away, making Baekhyun bump into Sehun. But, Baekhyun shakes his surprise at Kyungsoo pushing him away and jumps towards Yixing this time, also hugging him good morning.

Yixing looks at Baekhyun confusedly for a few seconds before giggling and joining Baekhyun as expected. 

Watching all of these unfold while walking, Luhan doesn't notice he's already at the bottom and bumps into someone.

Of course, with his luck that someone happens to be Kim Minseok.

"It's like I'm in a badly written fanfiction," Luhan mumbles under his breath, looking down and stepping away from Minseok. 

"Luhan! It's you! I missed you," comes the shock of his life from Minseok's lips.

"You- you what me?" 

"I missed you! And so did Yixing, why won't you talk to us?" 

There's concern in Minseok's eyes and Luhan doesn't know what to think. The last time they saw each other, it was a wedding and he was sure Minseok was pointing at him, laughing along with Jongdae.

"I- uh, at the wedding... I thought you hated me..." he says quietly.

Everyone is looking at them now, Sehun is shaking his head and Yifan's arms are crossed. 

"What?" Minseok asks, looking surprised. "Hey, look, let's go and talk somewhere about this, okay?"

Luhan nods numbly, letting Minseok take his elbow and direct him to a tent, probably his. 

"Wait!"

They both turn to see Yixing running to them.

"I need to talk to him as well." he looks at Luhan sadly.

"Oh. Oh! You're right, you two talk first." Minseok sends a quick smile at him and Luhan is still numb. He enters the tent, Yixing right behind him.

They sit awkwardly opposite each other in the tent, both begging for the other one to start talking in their heads.

"So," Yixing finally starts, "I'm sorry for doing that but they would have to find out sooner or later, right? Also the doctor didn't tell us you fainted from exhaustion and everyone was worried so... I just assumed you fainted because of the shock."

 

Luhan keeps quiet.

"I really am sorry Lu Han." 

Yixing is looking at him with sad puppy eyes and Luhan tries to resist. Really resist.

But then he realizes his attitude all these months, to Yixing and Minseok, was overly dramatic. He wasn't the only one who was sad, Yixing had lost a best friend because of a thing that were to come out sooner or later already. Minseok too, had lost a best friend technically.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, I was being unfair to you." He says as he tries to smile and Yixing.

Yixing brings his head up from where he hid them in his arms and smiles at him brightly.

"So we're best bros again?"

"Always! Now, you will show me your flute skills after I talk to Minseok right?"

"Yes! I can play 'You've Got a Friend in Me' now and also..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this isn't awkward at all..." Minseok says in a very awkward voice, very awkwardly walking away from their camping site with Luhan beside him, also very awkward.

"...Yeah." Luhan laughs awkwardly, a hand scratching his head.

"So you like me?" 

 _Like...? More like I'm obsessively in love with you,_ Luhan rolls his eyes.

"Um, yeah, I liked you for quite a while. But I don't anymore!" He adds the last part hurriedly, not wanting Minseok to understand that he still likes him.

"Oh, you don't?" 

_Is that my hopeful fantasy again or does he sound disappointed?_

"No, I don't. And you have Lee Jungdae anyways, that's his name, right?" He messes up Jongdae's name on purpose, trying to make it seem like he doesn't really care.

"His name is Kim Jongdae," Minseok corrects in a very hot voice, "And you're wrong, I don't have him anymore."

Luhan's jaw nearly drops to the ground.

"What do you mean you don't have him anymore?!"

"I mean we didn't like each other as much as we thought, we had other people and we broke up! Are you still dumb, Mr. Lu?" Minseok punches him lightly in the shoulder, laughing but Luhan, still very much shocked, falls to the ground.

"Oh, my God, Luhan are you okay? I didn't even hit that hard!"

Luhan quickly gets up and staggers towards a bench, pulling a concerned Minseok with him.

He holds Minseok's shoulders after they sit down and says "Did he cheat on you? Tell me so I can find him and beat him up," with fire in his eyes.

Minseok shakes his head crazily and takes Luhan's hands in his own.

"No, I... I liked someone else." he says quietly, looking down at Luhan's hands in his own. 

Luhan tries to calm his heartbeat down but fails, just as he expected. There are so many questions in his head now,  _Who's it that he liked? Does he still like him? Why did he date Jongdae then? Could it be me?_

"Then why did you date him?" 

"Well, I've always wanted a boyfriend who's hard-working, neat, social and mature. Someone who's caring and has a stable life. Jongdae fit all of these qualities and I liked him a lot. The person I actually like doesn't. So... I went with Jongdae." he confesses in a whisper Luhan hardly hears, head still down. 

And when he hears,  he's amazed at Minseok's annoyingly perfectionist thoughts that make him do insane things.

"You are incredibly stupid, Kim Minseok," he says, leaning forward to hug his ex-best friend.

"How could you actually think all those matter in a relationship?" He shushes Minseok when he makes noises of protesting. "Of course they matter in a relationship, but you can't just go and date someone because they have the perfect qualities!"

"I know... I realized that. Too late, I guess." Minseok says, words muffled by Luhan's chest he's resting his head on.

He slowly raises his head, looking as beautiful as ever at such an hour in the morning.

"And what about you? Last time I saw you, you were really drunk and shouting something at Jongdae. Then I heard that there was a fire in your apartment and you had to move out, where do you live now? No one told me anything," Minseok asks pouting. 

Luhan cringes at the terrible memories of that night and decides to give the news to Minseok. 

"Uh, I'm currently staying with Yifan and Junmyeon but... I'm going to move out the day after their wedding."

"Great, are you moving back to your old apartment or did you find a new one? I'll help with the moving! Here, let's start to plan it," 

In a blink, Minseok takes out a pen and a little notebook from his back pocket and starts writing what Luhan thinks is titled 'Luhan's Moving Out Day: April 15th, 2019'

"Um, Minseok, stop please. You won't get to help."

Minseok stops what he's doing and looks at him with hurt in his expression. 

"Why? I thought we were back to normal!" he shouts, pouting and looking like a very sad (but cute) cat.

"We are, but that's not it. You won't get to help because I'm moving back to Beijing."

"Please tell me this is an early April Fools joke."

"It's not, Minseok." Luhan looks at Minseok with a harsh expression.

 

They look at each other in silence for a few minutes. Luhan feels his heart break at seeing Minseok tear up. His eyes soften and he leans in to hug him again. Minseok doesn't resist and wraps his arms around Luhan's waist, his head again resting on his chest.

He tries not to faint right then and there and succeeds, he knows this is not the time for it.

"Why are you leaving," Minseok asks in a small voice. 

"I need to start anew, you know? I don't have a career because I dropped out of school for stupid dreams. My life isn't going the way I thought it would seven years ago and I think it's time for me to change that.

I'm going back to Beijing and I want to go to college too, get a degree and a job. I'll need help from everyone but I think I can do it.

I need to... get a life." he says the last sentence annoyedly, recalling Junmyeon's words from the week before. Minseok laughs against his chest and it's a beautiful sound. 

He unwraps his arms from Luhan's waist and rise up from the bench. He stands there looking around for a moment, seems to be lost in thought. Then he turns to Luhan.

"You go and socialize with the others, I want to take a walk." he says suddenly.

He is confused but doesn't object. He leaves to find the others.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luhan tosses his phone carelessly onto table in front of him, huffing. What had started out as a goodbye chat in their group chat was later infiltrated by Junmyeon and Yifan and the subject had gone from  _'We will miss you Lu Han!'_ to  _'OMG YOU NEWLYWEDS ARE SO CUTE!!!'_

It's 15th of April, 2019 and he's starting a new life.

He will work, get education, get new friends but not forget the old ones (never) and he will finally move on.

_Or not._

Because running towards him in the airport is Kim Minseok and curse him for reading too many romance novels, he's getting hopeful again. 

Minseok stops right before him and he looks nervous, but in a good way, however that is. 

"Why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something.

The person that I like... is you."

There's a buzzing sound in Luhan's ears and he thinks this must be the moment in dramas where the dramatic OST starts to play... His crush of two years actually likes him back but went and dated someone else because of his own stupidity.

"You're kidding." he says in a monotone voice.  
"No! I just needed to tell you before you left... Even though you don't like me anymore."

He's playing with his fingers and Luhan wants to tell him he does like him but doing that feels like ruining his new life that hasn't even started yet. They stand there for what feels like years, and Luhan comes to a decision.

"If I say I still like you...Would you want to.. you know?"

Minseok looks up with hope in his eyes. Luhan thinks they are both very, very stupid.

"I think... It may be too early for a love confession, more for you but maybe, maybe we can try?" Luhan suggests, head cocked to the side feeling joyful for the first time in a while.

"Yeah...Yeah we can try!"

"Okay then." Luhan smiles and Minseok smiles right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i don't know how to handle love :(( the actual thing is, i originally planned to stop at chapter one and have it be the ending. but something just made me, idk, sad and i yelled (in public) "their story can't end like this!' and that's how i've been struggling to write this for the past week and a half lol.  
> anyways, this was my first exo fanfic ever and it is not very good but i'm still proud of it and i don't know what i'm doing rambling here-  
> Thank you :)


	4. Epilogue of sorts

_"Good morning sweetheart, where are you, it sounds busy?"_ Lu Han, his boyfriend of six months ask him when he picks up the phone.

Smiling at the affectionate term, Kim Minseok takes a sip from his coffee.

"Oh you know, just walking through the streets to get to Junmyeon's house, we're having breakfast together." he lies easily.

 

_"Ah, I wish I could be there! You know I love the bakery there, Yifan always got delicious muffins from there!"_

"I know, you tell me at least twice a month, Han!" Minseok laughs, finally stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up at an apartment building in Beijing.

 _"Don't call me Han, only my grandma called me that! I hate it!"_ His sweet boyfriend whines, making Minseok laugh even more.

 

"Okay, okay, hey is that your doorbell ringing?" He asks as he presses the button for apartment no. 5, making their doorbell ring.

 _"Yeah, how'd you hear before me?!"_ listening to the sounds of clattering and feet rushing through the apartment on the phone, he waits for the person to open the door.

 

"Hi." 

 

The shocked face of Luhan greets him the first thing, the next is his phone dropping from his hand.

 

"Minseok you're...You're here."

"Yes, I am here." Minseok smiles a gummy smile.

 

Luhan jumps on top of him, and he nearly falls but manages to both hold on to the doorframe and hug his surprised boyfriend somehow. The younger of the two is crushing him in his hug, his face buried in his neck, muttering "I missed you so much."

Minseok tightens his hold on him too, burying his own face in Luhan's neck.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Minseok."

"Yeah?"

"We were so stupid."

"Yeah."

 

"Hey Minseok."

"Yes, Luhan?"

"I love you."

 

This makes Minseok raise his head up from the book he's reading and look at him with an unreadable expression.

Then he tackles him to the bed and says

"I love you too."

 

 

 


End file.
